Mierun
This article may contain major plot or ending details. The Mierun region (Japanese: 'ミルン地方 Mirun-chihō'') is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located south of Kalos and it is the setting of Pokémon Starlight. It is inspired by two countries, the north-western mainland is based on '''South Korea, while the south-eastern mainland is based on various countries from Europe. It is composed of the large mainlands and a small island located between both of the mainlands. The capital of the Mierun region is Triumph City '''and most of the locations in Mierun are named after '''various types of flowers. (Amerenth, Anterno, Delphinum, etc.). [[Professor Lily|'Professor Lily']] is the resident Pokémon Professor and gives Pokémon Trainers a choice between Lifino, Empona or Kidafin as their starter Pokémon. History Long ago, there was an isolated hill located at the very bottom of the renown Pokémon region, Kalos. A celestial Pokémon known as Cellumina travelled across the lands of the Pokémon World, and was deeply moved by the human piety shown by the people living in the lonely hill. Out of curiosity, Cellumina decided to send out a goddess named Mieruna to aid the humans' advancement in their journey; The goddess descended from the celestial world, becoming a mortal being and bringing a gift from the stars to support both humans and Pokémon. The humans received immense agricultural improvement whilst Pokémon suddenly had the ability to talk, it was a miracle sent down by Mieruna to bring the world together, and it did. Soon, both humans and Pokémon communicated with each other, forging strong bonds and growing in many different ways. To show their undying gratitude, the residents named their land according to the goddess' name as a tribute for the blessed miracle; it was known as 'Mierun'. After a few years of peace, some of the humans started becoming greedier and greedier, begging Mieruna for everything they wanted, but the goddess was wary of such favors and didn't budge no matter how much they plead; until a Pokémon stood in front of her, bearing nothing but ill intentions. A Darkrai whom lived in a nearby forest, clouded by the greed for power and revenge had begun attacking Mieruna mercilessly, demanding for more power, but no matter how they fought, Mieruna stayed bold and refused his every order. In an attempt to stop Darkrai from waging war, she tried to unleash a deadly punishment onto him, but due to a promise she made to Cellumina, she couldn't harm anyone at all. Neither humans nor Pokémon could be injured by her curse. Despite the mercy, Darkrai secretly had an army following behind him; they were planning on taking over the land and soon after, they succeeded in killing Mieruna, with this, the peaceful days of Mierun ended abruptly. Darkrai took her throne and ruled over the chaos-filled Mierun, creating endless mayhem within the cracks of the earth. Receiving news that the goddess has been extinguished, the villagers of Mierun was enraged by such an absurd movement that they decided to fight for their fallen goddess, the land was made into a purgatory for the villagers and Darkrai's army. Every year, when the day of their goddess' fall arrived, the soldier-turned villagers fought the dark army to avenge their once peaceful ruler; yet not a single war succeeded, and both the fighting humans and Pokémon lost their lives to darkness. The now 'King' Darkrai dominated against the people and Pokémon who only wished for freedom, putting them in everlasting despair. The neighbouring kingdom called 'Mirriko' was devastated by the news of their friendly allies, that the prince of the kingdom vowed to protect what was right for everyone. It's been years now since the fall of Mieruna, a brave underdog prince from Mirriko stood up to challenge King Darkrai on taking back the throne which wasn't meant for darkness. The Kirlia named Eldon grew stronger over the years, evolving into a prestigious Gallade, and beared the responsibility of having a family and his very own kingdom. While searching through the lands of the kingdom, he managed to find traces of a legendary sword that Mieruna used when fighting against the dark army all those years ago, it was buried at the bottom of Lake Mirriko after the goddess laid fallen by the hands of King Darkrai. A mysterious power called out to Eldon, and led him to the legendary sword; because of Eldon's pure heart, the sword was founded and used as a calling of justice and freedom for both the humans and Pokémon, it was in the safe hands of Eldon, after all. The time came, and the soldiers fought relentlessly with the dark army in order for peace to be made once again, Eldon managed to sneak into the King Darkrai's castle, which once belonged to their rightful queen. He faced King Darkrai and engaged into a battle of victory, despite all that, Eldon was pushed back and the sword was taken from him. Due to a sudden change in the sword, it released tremendous power, causing the land to collapse into nothing but ruins; all of the dark army and King Darkrai were cursed into stone while Eldon and the soldiers tried escaping the curse, nothing could escape from it. Mieruna's punishment descended onto the land, and everyone was punished by her power accordingly. The entire hill collapsed, forming a crystal stone called the Destiny Gem, it crumbled and shimmered in the darkness, hiding away into the shadows; under the castle and away from the world. However, someone lucky survived the fall of Mierun, and escaped into the forest to run away. Only they know the truth of the war. From that day onward, the story of the two castles turned into history as people from all around the world searched for clues in Mierun to discover their existence. The forming of the Destiny Gem and where it came from still remains a deadly secret... As time passed by, people from Mierun have been migrating from the southern mainland to an unnamed northern mainland, merging into one region.